


My Pretty Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas is determined to show Sam he's a good boy, and the reward he gets for it is more than worth it.





	

“Dammit, Sam this isn’t funny.”

 

“It was never meant to be funny, Castiel.” Sam circled Cas again, running the tips of his fingers tantalizingly slowly over his sweat sheened skin. 

 

“Please, Sam – it hurts.”

 

“Does it? Give me your color.”

 

“Green,” Cas hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Then it must not hurt that bad.” He grabbed Cas’ chin and tilted it up, forcing the angel to meet his gaze. “So pretty, Cas. I could keep you like this all day and I’d never get tired of the sight.”

 

Cas was standing naked in the middle of the torture chamber. His legs were spread wide, arms clasped tightly behind his back, hands gripping his elbows. His cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, a black leather strap keeping his balls from pulling up to his body, circling up to hold his cock in a tight grip that prevented anything more than the steady stream of precome dribbling from it now. 

 

That was the most beautiful thing, in Sam’s opinion. Cas was standing like this _of his own free will_. He could move if he needed to. Hell, with his angelic powers he could throw Sam against the wall if it was too much, but he was willingly submitting to a human.

 

Sam reached out, brushing his fingers over Cas’ cheek. He didn’t miss the content sigh from Cas, nor the gentle lean into his touch.

 

“My sweet angel,” Sam whispered. Cas lifted his head again, his blue eyes shining bright despite the exhaustion clear on his face. “Ready to keep going?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sam nodded and walked over to the table he’d set up, running his fingers lightly over the various toys on it. There were vibrators in varying sizes and shapes, as well as a small whip and a ruler, and the plug he’d removed from Cas’ hole at the start of their play session. And, as usual, in the corner were all their safety tools, water, and lube. He snagged a vibrator just a little smaller than his cock, slicking it up before approaching Cas again. 

 

“Present, angel baby.”

 

Cas obeyed immediately, releasing his elbows. He spread his legs a little further to steady himself and leaned over, bracing his hands on the back of the chair in front of him. It was a perfectly comfortable position, and gave Sam a clear view of his swollen, needy hole. 

 

Sam pressed the toy against his rim and turned it on, grinning when Cas gasped. His entrance fluttered around the tip of the toy, almost as if it were trying to draw it in, but Sam didn’t press. No, this wasn’t about penetration – though that was a part of it. This was about Cas’ ability to behave. Be a good boy for his human lover. And his ability to hold off. 

  
He had been edging Cas for almost an hour solid now, bringing him right to the peak of orgasm and then backing of until he calmed down. And repeat. Over and over. At the half hour point Cas had begun to cry, and Sam was concerned he’d pushed it too far. But after a bit of talking and some water, Cas was ready to keep going. He wanted this as badly as Sam did.

 

And now – Cas was proving himself even more. Despite the soft whimpers spilling from his lips, Cas remained still, every muscle in his body tense. Sam could see his cock still dribbling precome, pooling on the cement floor between his spread feet. 

 

“How’s it feel, angel?”

 

“G—Good,” Cas panted.

 

“Need a break?”

 

“No, Sam.”

 

“You know what’s gonna happen if you come, Cas.”

 

“Yes. The c—cock cage for a month. I won’t come—Oh, Sam…” His voice broke into a moan, his head falling to the side as Sam pressed the first few inches of the toy into his ass.

 

Sam spun it slowly, turning up the vibration until Cas jerked forward against the chair, the legs tipping forward before landing back on the floor with a bang.

 

“Careful, Cas. Don’t want to hurt yourself.” 

 

Cas whimpered, his eyes slipping shut. Sam watched close, gauging his expressions and the movements of his hips. He was rocking back on the vibrator now, just enough to be noticeable.

 

“Are you close?”

 

Cas opened his mouth, his throat clicking as he tried to speak. “Not too bad.”

 

“You’ll tell me when you are, won’t you?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be good.” Sam smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek. The simple motion earned him a sobbing moan as Cas chased his lips. 

 

“Hey now, relax. Checking in.”

 

“Green.”

  
“Atta boy.” Sam squeezed his bicep and went around behind him. He splayed his free hand over Cas’ lower back, slipping the vibrator a little deeper before pulling it out at a slow drag. 

 

Again and again, in and out, that maddening pace that Sam was sure would drive Cas insane - and he was right. Within ten minutes Cas' legs were shaking; a sure sign that he was close to orgasm. 

 

Sam pulled the vibrator out. Cas' moaned brokenly, hanging his head. "Please," he sobbed again. 

 

"Are you giving up?" Sam asked. He was at the little table again, slowly and thoroughly cleaning the vibrator. 

 

"N--No, Sam."

 

"Are you sure? How many orgasms is that that you _almost_ had?" 

 

Cas was silent for a long time. Sam turned around, ready to scold him for not answering, but smiled when he saw Cas quietly counting. 

 

"That's e--eight, Sir."

 

"Mm... Eight. Nice number." He turned back to finish cleaning the toy. "I think we can hit ten, don't you?"

 

Cas gasped audibly. "Yes," he said firmly. 

 

Sam didn't respond. He continued to fiddle with the toys on the table, waiting for Cas to stand upright in the position he was in before; his signal to Sam that his body had stepped away from the edge. 

 

When he did, Sam turned around with a small, thick plug. "Time for something new," he said.

 

Sam wrapped his hand around Cas' upper arm and tugged him toward the air mattress he'd set up in the corner. "Facedown, Cas. Ass in air and knees spread - I don't want anything but air touching that pretty cock of yours."

 

Cas did as commanded, spreading his thighs wide. "Is this good, Sir?"

 

"Perfect, Cas." Sam knelt behind him and slowly pushed the thick plug into his hole. Cas gasped; if Sam had judged correctly it was almost directly pressing on his prostate. 

 

Once it was settled to the base, Sam flipped a small switch on the bottom. Cas' entire body jerked as it began to throb inside him, strong pulses meant to mimic a heartbeat. 

 

Cas signed almost blissfully, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

"That feel nice, Cas?"

 

Cas nodded. "Yes. Feels like your cock, when you fall asleep in me and wake up with your hard-on... The way it throbs."

 

Sam smiled fondly. "Been a while since we did that. Maybe we should tonight, if you're a good boy for me today."

 

"I will be," Cas promised. 

 

"I think I wanna fuck my angel's ass. You want a condom or bare?"

 

"Bare please, if you would. I need your come today." 

 

Sam nodded, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple. He rose and began to strip out of his clothes, smiling softly when he saw Cas watching him. 

 

Pulling out the plug, Sam slicked his cock and pushed in, moaning softly. "Don't know how you stay so tight."

 

"G--Grace," Cas panted. 

 

"I fucking love your grace then." He grabbed Cas' hips and began to fuck him hard and fast, his hips slapping against Cas' ass over and over. The beauty of having an angel as a lover - he could be as rough as he wanted and Cas could not only take it, but enjoyed it. 

 

Five minutes this time. Five minutes of constant fucking and Cas was shaking all over, pleading with Sam, telling him he was so close. Sam pulled out at the last second and backed up, crawling over to Cas' face. 

 

"Good job, baby," he whispered, grabbing a fistful of Cas' hair. He slipped his cock into the awaiting mouth, pumping his hips slowly. 

 

He had no intention of coming anywhere but Cas' ass today; it was rare Cas let him go bare. While the angel had no concern for STD's, he disliked the feeling of cum, so Sam was stuck pulling out or using a condom most of the time. The days Cas wanted his cum though, those were amazing days. 

 

Sam looked down, stroking his fingers through Cas' hair as he buried his cock to the hilt down the angel's mouth. No gag reflex meant Sam could really lose control - and he had before - but right now he was simply enjoying the soft flutter and swell of Cas' throat while he waited for the risk of orgasm to fade. 

 

"Number nine, Cas. One more and then you can cum. Would you like that?" He asked while Cas' nose was buried in his pubic hair. Watery blue eyes rolled up meet his own, silently pleading. Sam freed Cas' head and he sucked in a ragged breath. 

 

"I'd love that, Sir. And I'm good now."

 

"You sure?"

 

"As good as I can be."

 

Sam nodded and went around behind Cas again. He spread his cheeks, smirking. The angel's rim was more swollen now, red and shining with lube. "Love your hole like this."

 

"Like what?" Cas wondered. 

 

Sam lined up his cock. "Used," he said as he slammed in, shoving every inch into Cas in one fluid thrust. 

 

Cas screamed in surprise, arching his back as Sam picked up an even rougher pace. He writhed on the cock splitting him open, hands grabbing for purchase anywhere. 

 

Sam grinned, driving deep and rolling his hips every time. "Color?" He panted.

 

"Green! Green, Sam, oh fuck --"

 

"Love making my angel swear," Sam commented. He slammed in hard twice more and pulled out fast, letting Cas collapse for a second as his hole flexed around nothing. 

 

"And number ten. Good job, Cas," Sam praised, going around and kissing Cas' mouth.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Choke on my cock this time, okay?" Sam asked and Cas nodded. 

 

When Sam slipped his cock in this time he closed his throat, gagging around the thick tip. Sam smirked; that lovely noise - that had to be his favorite part of oral. 

 

He continued to hump Cas' mouth lazily, using it more to stay hard and slick than to bring himself closer to orgasm. 

 

Ten minutes and Sam was desperate. He pulled out of Cas' mouth. "You good?"

 

Cas nodded. "Perfect," he rasped. 

 

"Still okay with bareback?"

 

"If you don't mind, please."

 

Sam smiled. "You know I love filling my angel full of come. Roll onto your back."

 

Cas obliged, frowning at Sam's expression. "Are you okay, Sam?"

 

"Yeah, just thinking. You always have better orgasms when I'm rough you said."

 

"Yes, because it reminds me of the demon blood within you."

 

Sam grimaced at that, but nodded. He took off the cock ring and pointed to the nearby wall. "Stand up then. Hands on the wall and stick your ass out."

 

Cas scrambled to do as Sam told him to. "You're going to be rough?" He asked hopefully. 

 

Instead of answering, Sam came up behind Cas and grabbed him around the middle. He lined up his spit slick cock and slammed into Cas' abused hole.

 

Cas screamed, tensing around Sam as he began to fuck him hard and fast. "Like that angel?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Sam laughed. "Yeah? Fuck Cas... Do you feel how fucking wet and sloppy your hole is? How much you let a _human_ use you?" 

 

Cas moaned, rutting his hips back against Sam's body. His legs were shaking already. Sam sped up, slamming into Cas' body at a pace that would bruise a human. 

 

"Look at that, angel?" He panted in his ear. "Gonna come untouched? Come just from behind split open on my big cock?"

 

"Please!" Cas sobbed. "Please, can I come?"

 

"Come, Castiel."

 

That command was all it took. Cas came untouched, squirting ropes against the wall whenever Sam pumped in, fucking the come out of him. 

 

Sam moaned loudly, Cas' hole almost painfully tight during his orgasm. Just a few more thrusts and he fell over the edge as well, burying himself to the hilt in Cas as he came hard.

 

They somehow managed to make it to the bed. Sam dragged himself up and grabbed water, passing a bottle to Cas. "I know you don't _need_ it, but humor your human?"

 

Cas smiled and nodded, grabbing the bottle and taking a drink. Sam smiled gratefully, nuzzling up to him. 

 

"Was that good?"

 

"It was excellent, Sam."

 

"I'm always scared of hurting you."

 

Cas laughed, kissing Sam's forehead. "You couldn't hurt me during sex, Sam. You're okay. But thank you for caring."

 

"When you started crying, I--"

 

"I was overwhelmed with physical sensations is all. I'm alright."

 

Sam smiled, believing him. "Wanna go to bed?"

 

"I believe you promised to sleep with your dick up my ass."

 

Sam blushed darkly. Hearing Cas swear outside of a sexual setting was so strange, and almost adorable. 

 

"I did. I'll make good on that promise."

 

"Then let's go to bed," Cas murmured, rising and taking Sam's hand to lead him to their room.

 

 


End file.
